


Pirate Pals

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baking, Hanging Out, Museums, Playing Games, friends - Freeform, reader - Freeform, sewing fun times, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Just pals hanging out doing fun things. From my last request box
Relationships: Characters and reader, Coby & reader, Daifuku & reader, Eustass Kid & Reader, Killer & Reader, Lola & reader, Nico Robin & Reader, Tashigi & reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law & Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Kid - The irony

“Ahhh F-” you couldn’t help chuckle as Kid shouted loudly after stabbing himself in the finger for the tenth time in about five minutes. He had questioned how the patches on your jacket stayed better. When you mentioned you stitched them he was determined to do the same though, Kid couldn’t sew at all. You had come round to stitch some new patches onto your own jacket and to oversee that Kid didn’t have a melt down at being unable to thread a needle. 

“Would you like a thimble?” you asked, he stared at you with a frown, “A thimble..” you rummaged around in your portable sewing kit and handed him a little metal cap “you put it on your- oh…” you bit your lip as Kid tried to cram this little piece of metal onto his finger which clearly didn’t fit. “Okay..” something caught your eye, reaching to inspect a few of the patches Kid had strew across the table. “Kid…these are iron on patches.” you stated. 

“What now?”

“You can iron them onto your jacket no stitching required,” more vacant expressions from Kid “You do have an iron right?”

He shrugged “I have iron, never needed an iron.” 

“You don’t iron your clothes- you know that’s a stupid question isn’t it?” you sighed with a light chuckle “just thought that might make it easier for you rather than screaming like a banshee everytime you prick yourself.”

“I don’t-” Kid was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and closing “In here!” he shouted loudly, making you grimace from the sudden volume.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were here.” Killer said, waving at you as he walked into the kitchen where you were sitting at the dining table sewing “Why don’t you iron them on?” Killer asked, he too saw Kid’s frown “Ah, I forgot you probably don’t know how to use it.” he replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“I don’t think Kid knew you had an iron,” you laughed, earning a scowl from Kid.

“Of course we have an iron. I own shirts, you have to iron them.” Killer stated simply. Kid hissed loudly as he stabbed himself yet again with the needle “I’ll get the iron.” Killer announced wandering off to locate the item in question.

“I’ll just safety pin them on.” Kid huffed chucking his jacket onto the table and stood up from his chair quickly walking towards the living room.

“I didn’t know you were too easy to give up.” you teased, watching him stop dead in his tracks before doing a 180 and stormed back to the table slumping down into the chair as Killer reappeared with the iron. “Remember kids need supervision with the iron.” you joked pursing your lips trying not to laugh at Kid’s deep frown and grumbling. 

“It’s not difficult.” Kid snapped loudly, swiping the iron from the side, as Killer set up the ironing board. Slamming his denim jacket onto the ironing board grabbing one of the patches. He ran the iron over the patch several times each time his frown getting deeper and your smile getting wider. “Nothings happening.”

“Kid…the iron isn’t plugged in.” Killer pointed out, as you snorted with laughter and completely cried with laughter, as Kid looked at the iron’s metal plate then followed the cable to where the plug sat by his feet, no where near the plug socket. His face flushing the same colour as his vibrant hair. 

“This is stupid.” he huffed.

“I’m sorry. We’ll help.” you sniggered, it had never occurred to you that you would have to show Kid how to sew let alone iron. “What next Kid? Embroidery?” you chuckled “though I’m surprised you didn’t paint onto your jacket. You could have painted your band logo on it..” Kid stared at you blankly “Another medium you forgot about.” It seemed craft days were going to be a frequent occurrence.


	2. Killer - Killing Joke

It had been some time since you had joined Kid’s crew but one thing that still amazed you was Killer’s ability to eat with his mask on. You watched him intently as he slurped pasta through the holes in the helmet. 

“What?”

“Sorry it’s just…” you hummed “fascinating, I don’t know how you eat like that..” you said grabbing a breadstick and jamming it into one of the holes. He didn’t protest but you did hear a crunch and the breadstick vanished into the depths of the mask. “Ohhh” you were amazed, scrambling for other things that would fit into the mask. 

“Please stop.” he said with a sigh wiping the sauce from helmet with a cloth, 

“Please tell me you clean the mask on the other side or that’s going to get pretty gross.” you added, grimacing at the mere thought of mouldy food that had gotten stuck and lined the inside of the helmet.

“I clean it.” He retorted quickly, rising to his feet to clear the plate away when he noticed you still staring “what now?”

“Just thought it would be funny to prank Kid that’s all.” Killer placed the cutlery in the sink and then sat back at the table quietly folding his hands on the table top.

“Tell me,”

“Well I thought…what if we put googly eyes on the back of your helmet and see if he notices and tries to talk to you…” Killer hummed and nodded 

“Let’s do it.” 

-

Kid and Killer were childhood friends, they got on pretty well though Kid’s hot temper made it seem otherwise sometimes. You had spent the afternoon sticking googly eyes onto the back of Killer’s helmet to mimic the holes on the front. Killer turned his shirt around and flipped his hair over his shoulders to make it less obvious.You set him a plate of snacks at the table to add to the illusion. This all looked so silly. Killer was sitting backwards on the chair, his shirt back to front and lines of googly eyes down the helmet. You joined him at the table just as Kid walked in, slamming the door behind him. He looked half asleep, he had been up all night again. This might actually work. 

“Look over that,” he ordered, slightly dropping a few blueprints onto the table. Kid slumped at the table. 

“I’ll get you some coffee.” you said moving from the chair into the kitchen area. Peering over your shoulder eagerly awaiting the response. Nothing yet. As you approached the table armed with a cup of strong coffee for Kid. You watched Killer hold the paper in ‘front’ of him, his arms backwards: which was the killer giveaway but Kid didn’t say a word. Placing the coffee in front of him, you returned to your seat glancing between them trying your best not to laugh. Killer set the papers down almost on his plate. 

“Looks fine.” Killer replied simply, awkwardly sliding the paper in a random direction. You saw the little frown on Kid’s face,

“It’s fine? That’s it?” Killer nodded, making the googly eyes rattling in their little casing and it took every fiber of your being not to snort with laughter. Killer folded his hands together behind his back. Still not a word from Kid. “you’re acting fuckin’ weird.” Kid grumbled, grabbing his coffee and necking the hot liquid in one. 

That was it? Nothing else to add? Just he was acting weird. 

You sipped your drink trying to mask the grin on your face. Though as Killer patted around the table for the plate of snacks picking one of the carrot sticks up and trying to reach his face only to jam into his back, you choked on your drink sending you into a coughing/laughing fit. Kid stared at Killer with his mouth open a little, completely lost as to what just happened. It wasn’t until Killer stood up and turned to sit the correct way at the table that the coin dropped. You were completely gone, wheezing with laughter as Kid slowly processed everything. He got up from the table and stood behind Killer staring down at the back of his helmet. His face slowly went the same colour as his hair. He slapped Killer around the head 

“I hope that knocked some sense into you!” Kid snapped, “I’m going to fill your helmet with curry udon-” You couldn’t stop laughing. The tears were streaming down your face like waterfalls, “don’t think you’re off the hook.” he warned. Whatever Kid had in store, was completely worth it. You would have to think of something better next time.


	3. Kid - Rockstar

Music was Kid’s favourite thing.As it was yours and the rest of the group. It was music that brought you all together. At one of their gigs in a little pub you used to frequent a lot. You often crashed their practises, you weren’t great at playing music but you loved listening to it. You applied your artist skills and helped design a band logo and a future t-shirt idea. 

Kid had been pretty down after a terrible show at a club, everything that could have gone wrong did. He had planned to submit for their first album but in typical Kid tantrum threw it onto his desk and went to drink himself into a stupor. That left you, Killer, Heat and Wire to take matters into your own hands.

It was a few weeks before you got a letter and a phone call. 

“Apoo?- Oh! That’s great!- If you could that would be awesome- No problem- Thanks- Bye..” you hung up and turned back to the others who were leaning in to listen to the phone call. You couldn’t contain your excitement, “It’s here!” you announced loudly, almost throwing your phone across the room as it slipped between your fingers. 

“YEAH!” you all you cheered.

“How are we going to get Kid there?” Heat asked “he’s still sulking..” you hummed scratching your head in thought

“Leave that to me, you go sort things out.” you announced hurrying to grab your jacket and went to find Kid. you found Kid in the garage tinkering on a motorbike “Hey Kid!” you announced loudly trying to be heard over the music. “KID!” sighing you moved to switch the music off.

“What the fu-” he shouted

“I’m surprised you’re not deaf. Come on get changed, I need someone to go record shopping with.” Kid frowned and turned back to his bike

“Take Killer or something,” he grumbled,

“He’s busy, come on you’ve been sulking for ages. You need to get some sun. If you don’t I’m inviting Luffy here-”

Kid was on his feet in seconds “Fine.” he huffed, marching off to change. You fired a quick message to Killer to keep him updated. 

“Ready?” you lead the way chatting to try and keep him occupied so he didn’t wander off. You heard him groan loudly as you stopped in front of a particular store he hated: On Air Pirates.

“Really? This dumpster-”

“I want to see if they have a particular record. Come on we won’t be long.” you said pushing open the door a chime echoing through the store as you entered. Kid still grumbling behind you. It took every fibre of your being not to laugh, in one corner of the room hiding by looking at some posters was Killer you could see his mass of blonde hair and in the other peering out from over some shelves were Heat and Wire but thankfully Kid’s mood allowed their terrible hiding places to be ignored. “Morning Apoo.” you greeted, offering the tall man a wave as you made a b-line to the ‘newest releases’ section and flipped through until you found what you were looking for. Kid just glared at Apoo and ambled near the door.

“Hey Kid. Look at this I think you’d like this.” you called, still admiring the cover on the vinyl.

“I doubt it,” he huffed but made his way to you as you handed him the vinyl. You watched eagerly as he took in the product in his hands. “What the hell is this..” Kid frowned, looking up at you who was now grinning excitedly. Then the sniggering from Heat and Wire reached his ears. “You sly bastards-” he said, a grin spreading across his face. “HEY APOO! You finally started selling some good shit!” he shouted. 

“That’s still up for debate but at least you’re here-” Apoo teased, as the door chimed. Brook and Franky entered do

“Yohoho! We’ve come to collect our orders.” Brook announced “Oh Kid-san. I was excited to hear about your first album!” 

“It’s super amazing!” Franky added “Can’t wait for the gig later.” Kid turned to you with an arched brow: what else was he unaware of

“The what now-”

“For the album release. We arranged a show and I finally got some t-shirts and stickers printed too” you explained, still unable to stop smiling. Kid reached and pulled you into a headlock ruffling your hair playfully “ow Kid stop!”

“You guys are little shits I swear.” Kid laughed. It was good to see Kid smile again..even if he still looked angry..you could never tell without his eyebrows.


	4. Law - The Doctor is in

_BZZZ_

“I’m so glad you’re not an actual doctor your patients would be dead by now.” Shachi laughed at Penguin who threw the tweezers at Shachi. 

“You knocked me!” he shouted back both of them had been sabotaging each other since the game had begun. You couldn’t help but laugh, they were like this during every game.

“What on earth are you doing?” Law asked slamming the door open to the living room, silencing the petty quarrel “How am I supposed to study with you all shouting like this?” 

“We were just playing some board games. Come join, you needed a break anyway.” you smiled at him “we were playing operation.” you said gesturing to the table where it was ladened with various board games. 

“I’m not playing that stupid game.” he stated stubbornly,

“Fine mister grumpy gills. How about Trauma Centre? It’s a game where you have to operate and stuff. If you don’t join us we’ll just carry on being noisy.” you said with a playful grin,

“Fine.” he huffed, earning a loud group cheer in response. “Only if it gets you to shut up so I can study.” Gathering round in front of the tv and the games console, you handed Law one half the remote and you took the other side with the actual joystick. He stared at it skeptically, Law wasn’t one for games.

“It’s two player. You focus on the surgery and I do injections and things, if I remember correctly.” you explained loading up the game. It wasn’t long before Law had gotten too into the game and was barking orders at you. Coupled with the timer and the not always responsive motion controls: made Law very snappy.

“NURSE! What the hell?! They’re going to have a cardiac arrest at this rate.” he shouted, his brow furrowed deep, trying to salvage..save the patient. The screen flashed red and said ‘game over’ in big letters. Shachi and Penguin were sniggering in the background: who knew Law could get this worked up over a game.

“You know for a doctor you should be ashamed,” you teased.

“I’m an autopsy technician…” he corrected quickly.

“Well it’s a good thing they’re already dead then.” you chuckled, spurring Penguin and Shachi to almost cry with laughter.

“So shall we try operation again?” you offered trying to lighten the mood. 

“What about uno-” Shachi suggested, almost jumped when you ran over to him in panic. Penguin grabbed at his arm dramatically.

“NO!” you and Penguin screeched “you saw how worked up he got with that…uno is a no go.” you could see it now, Law flipping the table as someone drops a pick up card. 

Law coughed making you all laugh nervously. “I did not get worked up. That game is clearly defective.” you all side eyed each other and bit your lip. Was Law always this much of a sore loser.

“Operation it is.” you all agreed. “Law, why don’t you go first?” you said trying to keep the peace.

“Sure.” taking your seats at the table and watched Law pick up the tweezers. It was a kids game, how bad could it be?

_Bzzzz_

The table fell awkwardly quiet, as Law’s frown returned.

“We should have gone with scrabble…” Penguin whispered. 

“Maybe..card games next time?” you suggested, as Law refused to give in still trying to fish out his piece, unaware that Shachi was knocking the table. 


	5. Robin - Into the Unknown

“Of all the times to be caught by the train lines!” you cursed loudly, sprinting through the park to see Robin already standing by the fountain “Robin!” you called waving as you ran up to her. “Sorry I’m late. I got caught by the train: again.”

“Good morning,” she smiled, as you tried to catch your breath “sorry for getting you to come out so early.”

“No no it’s fine,” you grinned back “aren’t we supposed to be going to the Baratie for lunch with the others after this?” she nodded. You both had been so busy this was the only day you could get to the museum. “It’s nice to come to the museum early, it’s always quieter.” you hated the busy times, especially if it was school trip season they were a night “It’s like being surrounded by like thirty Luffys” you laughed, exhausted at the mere thought of that.

Robin chuckled lightly “Oh my that does sound like a handful.” you headed towards the museum, it was pleasantly quiet with only a handful of people present as you passed the large staircase towards the exhibit on Poneglyphs. She inspected the exhibit carefully nodding in approval of the display. The poneglyphs were quite sizable pieces of a strange granite type rock that didn’t seem to chip or weather and were very heavy. So the exhibit was made up of scripts taken from the found pieces, with a picture of the poneglyph beside them, the exhibit only had one actual poneglyph and it was a newly discovered one donated by the university of Ohara. You were shocked as you stared up at the huge perfectly square crimson artifact 

“It’s huge!” you gasped, running around the square in awe. Robin chuckled at your enthusiasm 

“Which is why I’m surprised they decided to move one” she hummed, “They tend to leave them where they were found and take pictures and prints of the text.” Robin pulled a leather bound notebook and started making her own notes. 

“Why is this one red?” you asked, having never seen one this colour before. 

“This one is a road poneglyph, legend states they lead to a secret island somewhere.This is the second one to be discovered.” she explained her voice full of excitement. 

“Is that why you want to be out in the field and not curating?”

“There’s so much we don’t know about the past and I want to uncover those truths.” Robin said with a bright smile, 

“Have you heard back from the university yet?” you questioned almost in a whisper, she shook her head

“Not yet.” Robin had applied to the university of Ohara, they were the head of the poneglyph research. She had studied intensely for a place at the so-called: Tree of knowledge. 

“You’ll get that place! We all know you will!” you said enthusiastically punching the air making Robin smile, offering a ‘thank you’ in return. You read the other poneglyph prints they had as Robin made her notes. When it was time to leave you got to ask Robin about her learnings. 

“So what did that one say?”

“From what I can tell, this would be second or third in the line. The information on it wouldn’t fit to be the first and it’s definitely not the last one, and it seems to carry on from something.” you nodded and listened to her explanation as you walked towards the Baratie. 

Everyone was already gathered there. Luffy was never late where food was concerned and waved you both down excitedly. 

“How was the museum?” Brook asked sipping his tea loudly,

“It was fun.” you said, Robin nodded

“The exhibit was very nicely put together.” Robin added, thanking Sanji for the coffee he brought over for her before sitting down at the table too. 

“Oh, Robin this arrived for you.” Nami said, sliding a large brown envelope across the table “It looked important..and I was excited to give you it.” she grinned. Robin looked at the envelope curiously and opened it carefully. She quietly read the letter and slipped it back into the envelope “so?”

“They accepted my application. In a few weeks I’ll be an archaeologist of Ohara.” Robin said with a proud smile on her face. The whole table erupted into cheers 

“That’s great! We should celebrate!” Luffy announced loudly “sanji meat!”

“We’re going to celebrate properly!” Sanji scolded him rising from his chair “I’ll go cook you something super special Robin-chan.” he hurried off to the kitchen. 

You nudged Robin “the next time we go to the museum they’ll be showing your discovery” you said with a grin, making Robin chuckle. 

“I still have a long way to go for that.” she added, but the thought definitely applied to her as she couldn’t stop smiling.


	6. Lola - Food for torte

Almost falling asleep in your somewhat comfortable seat on the train, the swaying motions of the train had been lulling you to sleep. It had been an early morning for you. Today was the day you were going to see your dear friend Lola now she was back in the country. You had gotten the earliest train possible and it was going to be worth it. Glancing out the window noticing the sun had finally started to rise. Yawning, your eyes were drooping again, your head bopped forward as sleep threatened to take you once more. You weren’t sure how long you had been asleep but the sun had properly risen now, daytime was finally here. The electronic train voice reached your ears.

“Now approaching-”

You jolted up light you had been struck by lightning. “Ahh. That’s me.” you shoved everything into your back and rose to your feet, quickly making sure you hadn’t forgotten anything you headed to the train doors waiting for it to pull into the station. The train slowed at the platform and the loud beep signalled you could disembark the train. Stepping off the uncomfortably warm train you were met with the pleasant welcoming morning breeze. Sighing with relief you headed out of the station and looked around hoping to see Lola. 

“Y/N over here!” a familiar voice called hurrying towards the station, pink braids flying over her shoulders.

“LOLA!” you cried running towards her. You hugged each other tightly, Lola being much taller than you lifted you off the ground spinning you around happily.

“I have missed you so much!” she said, tears forming in her eyes “Thank you for coming to see me.”

“Same!”you grinned finally being set back down on the pavement “Of course I was going to come visit!” before you could say anything else, your stomach rumbled loudly. A flush grew across your cheeks and you coughed nervously. Lola however found this very funny and laughed loudly.

“Come my sister runs a patisserie and nothing says breakfast like sweets.” she smiled guiding you off. “Here we are.” the bell chimed softly as the door was pushed open. You tensed when you spotted a little group of men gathered around one table, they looked like they were in the mafia “Oh don’t worry, that’s Chiffon’s husband, Bege.”

“They look like the mafia..” you whispered.

“They’re not…sort of..” she replied slowly with a chuckle. Chiffon came out to greet them “Morning sis! We came to get breakfast,”

“Oh I remember Y/N I haven’t seen you in ages. Take a seat. I’ll get you something delicious sorted.” Chiffon siad with a bright grin, she turned to her husband “Don’t scare customers off, if you’re going to chat I’m sure you can do so in the back.” she scolded. Bege sighed and nodded and ushered his group into the back, after clearing their mess up. 

You noticed Lola watch one of them with a slight smile.

“So..who is he?” you asked, mimicking her smile “friend of the family?” Lola blushed and squirmed in her seat.

“One of Bege’s friends, Gotti… BUT ANYWAY! Breakfast!” she half shouted dodging the topic as Chiffon appeared with a pot of tea and a huge tray of patterises

“It’s on the house. Eat up there’s plenty.” 

“Thank you so much!” you grabbed a cinnamon swirl and placed it onto your plate, pouring a cup of tea for both you and Lola. “So how was your trip?”

“Full of lots of heartache,” she sighed wistfully, biting into a croissant “Now i’m doubting…if it will be different this time..maybe I shouldn’t bother.” she said her shoulders droop dejectedly.

“No! That’s not the Lola I know! You sailed the world in search of love and it simply guided you back here…is that not a sign enough?” you asked, taking a large bite out of the pastry. Lola stopped and stared at the tray of pastries deep in thought before shoving three pastries at once into her mouth washing it down with a cup of tea.

“You’re right! If I give up now then I’ve already lost!” Lola grinned brightly, a new found optimism coursing through her veins “But what do I do?”

“I’m sure we can think of something. Why not ask Chiffon too? She’s bound to know something.” You added with a nod, Lola cheered loudly moving around the table to hug you tightly

“My dear friend! I cannot thank you for your help in my quest for love!” she cried,

“Any time Lola!” you chuckled, you missed Lola’s infectious enthusiasm, it was so refreshing “let’s get these pastries eaten so we’ve got plenty of energy.” you both ended up in fits of laughter trying to eat the pastries as fast as you could only for you both to get hiccups and nothing would cure it. Well the road to love was never- hiccup- smooth.


	7. Coby - Risky Business

“Hmmm.” you glanced up with a skeptical look and glanced back down, this was to be the pivotal turning point in the game “D5..” you said, looking up at Koby whose stoic facade had broken with a dejected sigh,

“You hit,” he announced, placing a red dot on the middle screen that sat in the middle of the game. You punched the air with excitement. “Don’t think you’ve won just yet I-” Koby was cut off when the door to the rec room was slammed open. You both jumped to your feet saluting as Vice admiral Garp entered the room with a large box tucked under his arm. 

“Hm, what are you two playing? Battleships?” he mumbled inspecting the little plastic game, before sending it flying from the table “what you youngsters need is a proper game!” Garp announced loudly slamming the box onto the table. “Risk. It’ll help teach you both the masterful art of strategy.”

“I thought your strategy was to eat rice crackers and throw cannonballs at pirates?” you joked a smile tugging at your lips, Garp was strict but more laid back than the other vice admirals. He laughed at your jokes. 

“Fetch me some tea and we’ll get this set up. Loser is on laundry dutty for a month.”

“WHAT?!” you and Koby exclaimed, jaws hung open “That’s hardly far-”

“If you’ve prefer bathroom-”

“NO!” you both yelled.

“I’ll get the tea on,” Koby said, darting off to the kitchen. Once the rules had been explained and refreshments sorted you were ready to play. Though you and Koby both knew that neither of you had any hope of winning against Garp unless you joined forces. Sharing a telltale look, you glanced at Garp who was going to show the same amount of restraint as he did in training: absolutely none. 

The first two hours of the game your combined attacks seemed to have the seasoned marine on the run, looks like you were going to get out of cleaning the entire unit’s dirty clothes after all. 

Koby nodded with a confident smile, his glasses had been pushed down so he could actually see the pieces. Pushing them up slightly when he was deep in thought for his next move. 

Koby’s brow furrowed, this game was a lot more tactical than you both had really anticipated. Seeing Koby’s eyes light up when he thought of a good move with a nod of his head and when his eyes widen when Garp launched a successful attack. Koby didn’t have the world’s best poker face. 

Remind me to never let Koby play poker. You thought with a chuckle.

Things progressed well until half way through the third hour when Garp had somehow managed to turn the tides. Even your combined forces were no good. 

“Thought you had me on the ropes there didn’t you?” he laughed, crunching down on a cracker “Well it’s only going to get worse from here.” he added showering the board with crumbs. 

True to Garp’s word the fourth hour rolled in and Koby had his head resting on the table in defeat just as you too were removed from the game which left Garp had the winner. 

“Guess we’re cleaning the unit’s washing for a month.” you sighed dejectedly,

“The unit? No the whole headquarters-” Garp corrected, rising to his feet with a loud laugh “I lost a bet and needed to get someone else to do it!”

“WHAT?!” you both jumped to your feet,

“That’s unreasonable!!” you argued “wait! Why are we paying off your debts?” you questioned with a frown.

“Because I then made a bet with you two,” he said, placing a hand on each of your shoulders “Oh you can start by cleaning up in here too.” he added, gesturing to the fallen battleship pieces still strewn across the floor, the mess from the crackers he himself had eaten. He laughed again “Good luck” and exited the room, leaving you both to your despair. 

“Reckon we can get someone else to help?” Koby asked, already scooping up the fallen ships.

“Helmeppo is pretty unlucky. I think we can rope him in too.” you hummed, cursing loudly as you stood on a small ship.

“It was a pretty fun game…let’s just not play with the vice admiral next time” Koby said with a tired smile. Who knew a board game could take that long. 

“We’ll get him next time.” you said “We just need more practise..lots of practise.” though when you were going to find time to play this ludicrously long game now was a mystery.


	8. Daifuku - Mochi Madness

When you had mentioned wanting to make daifuku for an upcoming party, Daifuku automatically volunteered. Naturally you accepted his help, there was no one better at making this soft little dessert than Daifuku himself and you had never made it before so you needed some expert guidance on the matter. You turned up to his sizable mansion armed with only an apron as instructed and your notebook. Knocking on the door, one of Daifuku’s maids answered.

“Good morning, “ she smiled warmly “This way, Master Daifuku is already in the kitchen.” you frequented the house quite often being good friends with Daifuku and some of his siblings. 

“Morning!” you greeted cheerful as you entered the kitchen “your student has arrived.” you said with a faux salute taking your apron out the bag slipping it over your head. “So how do we start?”

“Wash your hands first.” he said flatly pointing at the sink. You laughed nervously and hurried to the skin to wash your hands before touching anything in Daifuku’s spotless kitchen. You stood on the opposite side of the large marble counter to Daifuku as if you were an actual student. He was very strict about baking or any desserts much like his whole family. 

“You’ll need one cup of Mochiko, three quarters of a cup of water, same amount of sugar, Katakuriko or cornstarch either can be used and anko, I have some already made.” he explained, you quickly made your notes and nodded to say he could continue. He measured out the flour and the water into a glass bowl and gestured for you to do the same with the ingredients next to you.

“Oh this is like a private cookery school.” you chuckled reaching for the flour opening the bag too eagerly tearing the bag and sending a cloud of flour up into your face. You heard Daifuku’s slow sigh, he apparently forgot how clumsy of a cook you were. 

“Once the dough is mixed, we leave it in the bowl and steam it in a steamer for twenty minutes.” he said, helping you put the bowl in the giant steamer he had. “Now. we clean up this.” he added showing you the sea of flour left in your wake. 

“Aha, sorry.” you laughed nervously. Cleaning the kitchen gave the mochi enough time to steam. The little chicken shaped timer clucked loudly signalling the allotted time had passed. Daifuku fetched two pans 

“Now. We put these into the pan and mix in the sugar one third at a time, being careful not to burn it.” he explained watching over you slowly pouring the sugar into the pan and stirring it in. Nodding he turned to his pan and focused on his own mochi.

“erm…Daifuku…it’s on fire.” you announced staring at the pan, Daifuku took a few moments to realise what you had actually said before turning off the heat quickly and shouted for a maid,

“Take over this pan a moment.” he ordered quickly, handing them the spatula and dealt with the fiery sugar mess you had somehow concocted. “How did you even manage this?” he asked,

You shrugged “I followed your instructions and it just caught fire.”

“You know…why don’t I make the daifuku for your party?” he offered finally calming the small fire.

“You know what, that would be safer I think.” you laughed “you are the expert after all.” 

Daifuku vowed to never let you into his kitchen again. His precious kitchen was in peril.


	9. Tashigi - Sword-id details

Glancing at your watch, you looked around again. She was late: again but then it was to be expected.

“I’m sorry!” Tashigi ran toward you almost stumbling over her own two feet. “Sorry. I was helping an elderly lady with her shopping and-” you held up yours to stop her

“It’s okay, I expected that” you chuckled “So. What exhibit did you want to see? I know you said swords but I can’t remember the name. Tashigi looked at you with an excited looked, pushing her glasses up slightly,

“Meito. The famous named swords. I’m so excited! I’ve only read about the collection and to think I’d have the chance to see them in person.” Tashigi smiled, her enthusiasm was always endearing. She spoke without taking a breath. “There’s a new addition too.”

“Well come on let’s go.” you said ushering her towards the museum. Heading up the spiral staircase of the museum you reached the Meito exhibition. You looked to your side to see Tashigi had vanished. “Tashigi?” you called.

“Oh my! It’s Shigure! What a stunning guard design,” you followed the sound of Tashigi’s voice and found her with a notebook open making notes already. You chuckled. 

“There you are,”

“Sorry-”

“Don’t apologise. So what’s this sword?”

“Oh..Ehem.. This is Shigure. One of the wazamono or grade swords. It’s said to have been strong enough to withstand impact from a cannonball. How marvelous!” she explained, returning to her notes before moving onto the next sword. 

“Oh this one is black, that’s unusual.” you hummed inspecting the sword through the glass. A clunk sounded beside you making you jump.

“Ow-” you bit your lip to stop yourself laughing, Tashigi looked shocked and her red framed glasses at an angle “I- I forgot about the glass.” Tashigi admitted rubbing her forehead, straightening her glasses, 

“Getting too excited about the swords.” you chuckled, glancing at the plague beneath the sword “Shusui-”

“Shusui is one of the Ō Wazamono, the Great Grade Swords. There are only 21 of them. Shusui was once owned by a samurai called Shimotsuki Ryuma, apparently it was used to decapitate a dragon in one movement! A sword’s true greatest can only be achieved when in the hands of a truly outstanding master.” she explained, glancing up from her notebook which was already chocked full of information and little sketches of the swords “I’m sorry i’m rambling-”

“It’s fascinating. Carry on.” you smiled “oh what about that one! That’s huge!” you headed over to another black blade which had to have been almost 7 foot in length “why is the handle so massive? That can’t be practical.” you got no response from Tashigi who was on the verge of crying “Are you okay?” you asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, wiping the tears away quickly. 

“Just overwhelmed,” she said “This was the latest addition to the collection. Yoru. One of the twelve Saijō Ō Wazamono, the supreme grade swords. It was donated by Mr Dracule Mihawk. It’s not mentioned where he acquired it from or why he donated it now but I’m thankful he did. Isn’t it magnificent?” you didn’t quite understand the lavishly decorated sword but Tashigi did and that’s what was important. 

She happily explained the other swords in the collection as she made a lot of notes. You did have to navigate her around a cabinet before she walked into it since she was staring at her notes. 

“After all that learning. Let’s get something to eat. The museum has a pretty good cafe and then we can do a second lap now you’ve taken all your notes.” Tashigi looked up shocked,

“You’re not bored?” she asked quietly “everyone else declined to come..I talk too much.”

You laughed “of course not. It’s fun to see you so passionate about it! And I’m learning. We can go round again so you can appreciate them and not have to take notes,” you smiled. She nodded excitedly and hugged you quickly,

“Thank you! I can’t wait to look at them again!” she grinned brightly.


End file.
